XTC
by LexTheSheep
Summary: love,drugs and in the end a wolf!  like blood and chocolate!
1. Chapter 1

**XTC**

Chapter 1: **The Party**

"Oi, X, you in for these lines or what?" Someone yelled from across the room. I pushed which ever lowie it was I was rubbing up, the fuck off me.

"What's wrong X" Brittney said in a seductive voice.

"Shut up bitch!" I yelled at her, "It's nothin you haven't had before" She gave me the 'but I want cock' look, I shot back with the 'fuck off, maybe later' look. She smiled a dirty smile. I don't usually yell women, but considering the 2 bottles of straight bourbon and the uncountable amount of cones I smoked, I couldn't even walk let alone control the anger beast inside me.

5 minutes later when I finally stumbled to 'The line desk' as we call it, I sat down and racked up my 7 lines.

'_WOW! Here it comes' _I thought as the speed hit my brain. Spinning out, I got up and what I thought was walked across the room but I was flying. Zipping this way and that way.

'_I love it!_' I thought as I sped around the room.

Finally I stopped and sat next to Luke.

"How's it goin Lukey" I said in my fake gay voice.

"Fuck off X!" He returned.

"But seriously, what's goin on"

"Not much man, you?"

"Yeah, life gives you what you get, I guess, but who can argue with, bourbon, bongs and bitches?"

"Fuck yeah! Got a job yet X?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" We laugh together,

"But seriously X, we gotta get out of this you know, dealin, smokin, rackin, fuckin, it's bad"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Again with the laughing, '_I don't know what I'd do without him' _I thought mid-laughter

"Who you got your eyes on tonight, Luke?" I asked.

"Uummmm, I dunno, Alisha was pretty good, but I haven't done Karley…"

"She's not that good, the two best probably, Kayla or Alisha?"

"Or maybe Brittney?"

"Already got dibbs, plus she knows I have a bigger cock" I get up.

"You off lad?"

"Yeah man, duty calls" I give him a slap on the chest, get a drink and have a couple of cones. I see out of the corner of my eye Derek trying to get with Brittney. I drop my drink and staunch up. I walk up to him.

"What's goin on Derek?" He spins around and looks me in the eye.

"I'm sorry, did you have dibbs X man, nothin personal" He puts his arm out to shake my hand. I look deep in his eyes, there's something there, but I can't quite figure it out. I shake his hand, and then all of a sudden I'm pulled down into a big left hook. The music stops and everyone stops talking. Luke and the rest of my mates jump up at the first sign of trouble.

"Stay down bitch!" He says in a sniggering tone.

'_He dropped me? What the fuck_' I get up in a **RAGE**! I touch my lip. Blood. I get up and without thinking, my arms start flying. Left, right, left, right, left. The next thing I know Derek is on the ground crying,

"I think you should call it a night, aye boy?" I say in a calm voice. He stays down. The music starts and the party kicks off again. He trys to call his boys but they don't move. He gets up and walks to the door.

"I'll see you later X" He leaves. I take my rightful seat back next to Brittney and start rubbing her up again. She loves it. I pick her up and carry her to my room. I rip off my shirt, revealing my battle scars, everyone knows what that means. FUCK OFF!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **Glorious Sex**

I throw her on the bed. She giggles and crawls across the bed. She runs her hands along my body, over every scar, over every ab and muscle, through my black and red Mohawk. She takes off my belt and jeans. I'm standing next to my bed in my undies and socks. I never take my socks off, for anyone. She rips off my undies and starts sucking.

'_Aaahhhh, the feelin of a good headjob_' I grab her by the hair and push her head further down my cock. I rip her hair back so she looks me dead in the eyes. I throw her down on the bed and she starts taking off her shirt. I stop her, I rip the shirt clean in half. She slaps my arm.

"That was a good shirt!" She yells at me. I shoot her a look of pure evil, "I'm sorry for yellin" I smile an evil smile and I can see her heart melt. I pull off her skirt and mount her. Dry sex, the best way to rev a girl up.

"Please X, I want it, I want to feel it inside me!" She moans. I take her bra and g-string off. I jam it in and she gives a sigh of relief. I pull out and throw my whole body into hers. Grasping flesh and bone all over her body. She starts moaning and screaming. I change speed and angles. Her whole body tingles with a sensation she has never felt. The perfect mix of pain and pleasure. I throw her off and she gets back up.

"Turn around" I say. She gets on all fours and wiggles her ass at me. I slam my cock into her wet vag and grab her by the hips. I throw her back and forth, like she weighs nothing. By this point she is screaming in pleasure, she can't control her body as it shakes and twitches. I feel her vag tighten for a second and release. I pull out and lay on my back. She kisses my neck. She comes up, face to face and trys to kiss my lips. Before she could get any closer, I grab her jaw bone with one hand.

"You know the rules, no lips!"

"I know X, I jus wanna" as the smile runs away from her face. She remembers what she was doing and the smile comes right back. I pick her up and place her next to me in the bed.

"Wanna get on top?" I suggest, as her smile widens. I lay back and she jumps on.

"I'm about to cum" I say tiredly.

"I already did, 23 times" She gets off and starts sucking again. I cum in her mouth and all over her face. Her face says she loves it. I get dressed, and lay down. Now, I sleep.

2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **The Next Day**

"Aaarrrrrrrrrgg, I hate the morning after!" My head is throbbing. The fuckin birds won't shut up, '_What time is it?_' I look at the clock '_6:29_, _Fuck!_' Before I could react, my alarm blares in my ear. I can't find the snooze button. I pick it up and lob it out the window. Pity the window wasn't open. '_More fuck_'

"XAVIER THOMAS CARTER!" '_Most fuck! Aunt Ethel. Shes gunna fuckin skitz it. She wasn't supposed to be home till later on tonight!_' she kicks my door in.

"What the fuck do you think your doin?" I'm in for it now. Lecture time. "I leave the house for 1 night, and look what you go and do? Throw a massive party with drugs and alc…"

"What drugs?"

"Well judging by your pupils, the ones you were on last night?"

"Alright, I'm sorry, I'll pay for the damages"

"This doesn't get you out of it" Brittney rolls over next to me and hugs my arm.

"Morning sexy"

"Who the fuck is that? Cover yourself bitch" She just keeps going on and on and on and on! 'Fuck this, who are you? What was going through your head, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah! Shut the fuck up bitch'

"Got it Xavier?" she asks in that nagging annoying sort of voice.

"Yes Aunt Ethel" I reply in a monotone voice. She finally leaves my room. I roll over and look off the side of my bed. Luke?

"LUKE! Wake the fuck up bitch!"

"Huh… what I'm fuckin hmm nmm… good night" I slap him on the dick. "Oooooooooooooooooooo… shit, I'm up"

"Who's next to you?"

"Oh, Kayla," She wakes up and rolls over

"Heyy stud, how'd you sleep?" She asks Luke. Another figure moves under the sheet.

"And Alisha?" I'm stunned?

"Yeah… heh" Luke scratches his head.

"Where did you do it?"

"In your au…"

"XAVIER!" Ethel screams from another room.

"Luke, man, what are you doin man?"

"Sorry man, I forgot"

"Fuck, what time is it?"

"7:24, why?"

"School, dick!"

"Fuck, I can't be late again"

"Have you got uniforms girls?"

"No" All three girls say in unison

"Don't worry" I open up my wardrobe. Girls and boys uniform, my style. For the girls, mini pink and black checkered skirts, with short bottomed shirts, a white singlet, a bright pink tie, knee high socks, and six inch school stilettos. And for the boys, a white button up shirt, black tie(I get the black tie with pink pinstripes), long baggy black pants, white ankle socks, and black and pink pinstripe rabenz. My Style! My sluts, my boys! We go have a couple of cones each and head off to school.

2


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: **School, New Blood**

Chatsville High School, a shining gem in the eyes of the townsfolk. Haha, yeah right. To make it even better I'm in a class I fucking hate. Chinese. I don't know what came over me when I chose it. Anyway I'm stuck with the shit. Miss. Slutsenberg. Fuck her man, all she does is nag about how smart I could be, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!

RING. It's the bell, my favourite sound.

"Bye miss"

"Bye Xavier, don't forget your homework, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"If you're lucky, HA!"

'_Let's see next period I haaavvvvveeeeeee… Geography, oh yeah, miss. Shanary, its funny coz she hates missionary, loves doggy though, heh, good times, I would usually jig this class but I had a feelin?_'

"Alright yr.11 it's time for a class quiz"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" The class said and started to whine.

KNOCK KNOCK.

The door! Miss unlocks and opens it. The most beautiful girl walks in the door. OMG! Long black hair with a hot pink strip on the fringe, a white button up shirt with massive titties! A pair of long black ass hugger pants (accompanied by a perfect apple bottom) and little black all-stars. The class stops.

"Yr.11, this is Rosealeigh Porter, shes from up north" Miss finished her sentence and the class sat in an awkward silence

"Aye, Rose, if you don't mind me calling y…"

"I do actually" She cut me off.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH" The class erupts into laughter. Shit, complete humiliation,

"You wanna sit here anyway?" I ask

"I'm ok" Shit! Rejection, I fucking hate it. It doesn't happen very often, ill try later…

RING

'_The end of the day, thank fuck_' I see Luke coming out of English block.

"LUKE!" I called out over the rushing traffic of school students "LUKE, you fuckin spastic dickface!" Still didn't hear me.

'_Fuck him, I'm goin to get on_' As I turned to go, she walked past me, it was kinda like them things in the movies where it goes in slow motion and we looked at each other. Her eyes were a deep brown, they still had the emotion that mine had when I was a very young boy. She smiled at me. '_She smiled at me? Way to send mixed messages?_' As I went to smile back, Brittney latched onto my arm like a leech, I shrug her off, but it's too late, she already looked away?

"What?" Brittney asks "You got blue balls for the chick?"

"Shut up Brittney, no cock for you this weekend!"

"Awww, but X…"

"Go"

"Ok, but only for you, bye bye sexy, love you"

"Good, go home, I'll meet you there" She giggles as I walk off and try to find Rose, I see her on the bus

'_Shit, all I need to do is talk to her_' I tap the window of the bus near her seat, she looks at me and looks away.

'_Shit, again_'

2


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: **Downtown**

'_Fuck, I'm here, shit where's my wallet, awww, FUCK, ticker_'

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who's there" I hear from behind the closed door

"It's Chatsville PD, we have a warrant for your arrest" I immediately hit the floor.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW" Bonehead comes out with two Uzi's blaring. I'm on the floor laughing. "Huh, there's no bacon out here? X!" He yells in an exited rage thing. "How's it goin mate, you want to come in." I love drug dealers. They sketch out so easily. We sit in the lounge room.

"What do you need X?"

"I kinda forgot my wallet and I w…"

"Half on tick?"

"You know me to well, I'll have the money for you tomorrow, is this the same stuff as last time?"

"Yeah, it's alright. I'm getting primo shit delivered from Brazil tomorrow, so get in early, I'll save you an ounce"

"Thanks man, I'll be here" He gives me my baggie I chuck it in my school bag.

"Laters X" Bonehead says as I walk out the door

"Laters man" As I leave , I see her again, a car goes past and shes gone.

'_Shit, I'm dreamin bout this bitch_' I see Derek on the other side of the street. This time I'm not dreaming, and he has boys, lots of boys. I whip out my phone and call Luke.

Ring Ring, Ring Ring.

'_Answer_'

Ring Ring.

'_Answer_'

Ring Ring.

'_Fuckin ANSWER!_'

"Oi, Derek, isn't that the cunt that flogged you on the weekend?" I hear from across the road.

Ring Ring.

"X, your mine now bitch"

Ring Ring.

'_Aw, FUCK, Leg It!_'

Ring Ring.

"Hello, I'm…"

"Luke, Derek has boys, lots of boys. I don't. Get Downtown, NOW"

"…Please leave a message after the tone"

"What? AW, FUCK OFF!" I start to run, towards Downtown. Downtown will be my escape.

"Oi, X, why you runnin boy?" Derek calls out from behind me. I'm fitter, I can run faster and he knows it. His boys are quick though.

'_There it is, Downtown, Feels like… Home_' A long stair case, leading down into pitch blackness. I knew it like the back of my hand so I didn't care how dark it was. I hid against the wall in the stairwell. They ran straight past me. The thing I like about Downtown, it has 1 entry, which doubles as an exit. I ran back up the stairs and called Luke again.

RING RING

'_You better answer this time or I will kill you_'

RING RING

'_Answer!_'

RING RING

"Heyy X, what's up"

"Thank fuck!"

"What? I was givin Kayla another service, heh"

"I don't care, get dressed, get boys, get Downtown! Now!"

"Why… Who… What, ok be there soon, come packed?"

"Knives and bats only, no guns, got it!"

"Ok, I'll be there"

"Hurry the fuck up" I hang up, as I look up, she's across the street, same place same look on her face. Fear. I see Luke and the rest of the boys running up the street. Bats and trolley poles ready. She looks at them. It's real this time shes there. I rub my eyes and look again. It is her. She points at me and screams.

'_Huh?_'

WHACK!

'_My fucking knee_' I turn around and crack the bat holder. He drops.

'_One down, lots to go_' The battle breaks out, punches, kicks, bats, knives and blood flying around every which way. I turn and look to where Rose was. She's crossing the road! I yell at her to run the other way. She keeps goin.

'_FUCK_' I go over to her.

"What the fuck do you think your doin?"

"What?"

"It's a war zone here, get out bef…" A guy charging at her, with a knife, he slashes. I spin around taking the slash with my back. I see the blood and rip off my shirt. His facial expression goes from anger to fear in a second. He drops the knife.

"I don't like people that try to hurt women" I say in a sinister voice. I stretch out and get used to the pain. I pull out my bat. It's black and red. It's like a son to me, I've had it since I can remember. Which is funny coz I got it last night off Luke, that's as far as I can remember anyway? "Stay here!"

"Ok, what's your name, H?"

"X, learn it, it can't be that hard to remember?" I see a guy throw punch at me, I duck it but it hits Rose. Shes knocked clean out. I put the bat through his ribs. He's crying, rolling around on the ground.

"You hit a girl, I don't like that" I raise the bat above my head.

"No, please, DON'T!" I swing for the head, I hit my target. A brief scream and his body goes limp. No breathing. I carry Rose to a safe place.

'_She should be right_' I jump back into the action.

3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: **The Showdown**

Derek sees me and charges. He has a knife. I have a bat. He slashes at me followed by a big right hand but misses. I fire back with a left hook which lifts him off the ground. He gets up and Jimmy jumps by his side.

'_2 on 1, I hate this shit_' Jimmy comes at me with his bat while Derek sits back and watches. My mate Bruce sneaks up on Derek and tries to choke him with the bat. Derek stabs him in the stomach. I club Jimmy about 15 times, until he stops moving. Derek is in shock.

"JIMMY!" He howls, "Your mine X"

WHACK! My knee again, who was it this time. Derek's right hand man, Wayne. He has a sniveling smile on his face.

"Do you feel like a man now coz you hit me from behind?" I ask, "HUH… DO YOU!" a single tear runs down my face at the thought of Derek and what was left of his boys, finding Rose. I was on my knees in front of Derek who at the moment felt like a king.

"Do you know what X?" He says in a vile tone. "I'm gunna enjoy this" He pulls a gun from the back of his pants. He points it dead between my eyes, point blank. Luke runs over and takes out Wayne, with a mad shoulder charge.

"Do it then, you don't have the balls!"

"Don't I?" I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG.

'_Five shots, why aren't I dead?_' I open my eyes. LUKE! Blood everywhere!

"LUKE! WAKE UP MATE? FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" I get up in a blind rage and start throwing punch after punch after punch and when he fell down, I kicked and kicked until he didn't move, and then I kick him some more. What's left of his boys run. My boys run too. Bitches.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, what the fuck do I do. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, where's Rose, shit, Luke I'll be back mate. Is that a siren, fuck cops, fuck, fuck, Rose, fuck, leg it'_ I go and get Rose and leg it home.

1


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: **Girls!**

I'm in a deep state of shock. Rose is still passed out on my bed. I'm scared. I've seen death, but not this much at once. Luke was my brother, I knew him from birth. Born on the same day within 5 minutes of each other. Our mums were both in the same labour ward. Ward 13, Chatsville Hospital. He also died there, 10 minutes after they got him in. I'm holding Rose's hand, hoping to god that she will wake up. She twitches and rolls around. Her eyes don't open though. I got a phone call, I wrote down what he said coz I couldn't take it in I will later, the not reads: 'Derek Baker is in a coma, he probably won't make it through the night, and if he does, he's a vegetable'

"X?" Rose's voice is weak.

"Are you ok, Lu…" a tear runs down my face "…Rosealeigh"

"You can call me Rose" We look at each other and smile.

"How's your head?"

"It's been better, show me your back." I turn around. As soon as her hand touches me, I jump up and put a shirt

"I'm sorry, I stick to who I know"

"Oh, ok" She pulls her hand back into her pocket

"Did you kill that guy?" A worried expression arose on her face

"Don't ask questions and I won't lie to you"

"Ok… What time is it?"

"8:46am, bout time for school, why?"

"Just wondering? Where am I?"

"My house, do you have a school uniform?"

"I have my uniform from yesterday?"

"Do you want a fresh one?" I open my cupboard. Her mouth drops. She sees the girl's uniform.

"No!"

"No what?"

"I'm not wearing that"

"Ok, ok, don't get defensive!"

"I'm sorry X, I just don't do slutty"

"Here's my number, I don't care if you want it or put it in your phone and if you have trouble, call!"

"OK?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah"

"Can I kill him?"

"What"

'_I shouldn't say that, I just did kill someone_'

"Nothin… So, wanna go to school?"

"Should you go, X? You are pretty hurt?"

"I'll be fine, it's you I'm worried about, Derek's boys are probably still out there, I'll get you to school, will you be safe for the way home?"

"I should be?"

"You won't be, lets go" We leave my house. I skip my usual brekkie cones. On the way to school, we talked about everything, I didn't even talk to Luke like this.

'_Luke, I miss you big man. I'll see you one day, I miss you man, why_' As we are walking, Brittney runs up and latches onto my arm.

"Hey baby, wats doin?" I give her a kiss on the cheek making sure not to touch her lips.

"Who's this" Rose asks

"Rose this is Bri…"

"I'm his girlfriend, Brittney"

"Your safe at school, go off and play or whatever it is you do, I'll be here at the end of the day to see you off safely" I say to Rose. Brittney gives her a very jealous look. Rose walks off towards the library

"Man she has a mad body!" Brittney slaps me on the arm. "Did I say that out loud? Haha"

"So does this mean we really are together, finally?"

"Don't fuck up!"

"I won't baby, can I kiss you on the lips now?"

"Maybe?"

2


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: **The Kiss**

The next day I… I couldn't do anything. After a long night of kiss less sex, I was so… I don't know. Luke was dead, it has only just hit me. He's gone and never coming back. Why? Why did he jump in front of me. It was my time. I need to honor him.

'We need to get out X!' I remember it like it was yesterday. I need to get out.

'For you Luke' I kiss my hands and look up to the sky, as if to see a figure in the clouds or something… anything.

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it… **_

'_Fuck off, I'm not going to answer_' I look at the phone. Bonehead. Nah.

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it… **_

'_NO_' I look at the phone this time it's a private number.

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it… **_

'_Again with the private number_' I answer.

"Hello?"

"Heyy baby" It's Brittney

"Hey"

"What's up sexy?"

"Nothin, look I need some thinking time, can I call you back in a little while?"

"Yessss babe, anything for you, I love you"

"Yeah" I hang up. I don't fell like school. I feel like drugs, and lots of them. NO! I can't. For Luke.

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it… **_

'A new number?'

"Hello?"

"X?" It's Rose! "Help, please? I'm at Coles!"

"I'm on my way!" I react on instinct… Go Go Go.

When I get there, she's on the ground. Bleeding. A group of guys standing around her, bout 4 of them. I pull out the bat Luke gave me. I run my hand up and down the bat and kiss the end of it. They realize I'm there.

"What the fuck do you want?"

'_Tourists… idiots!_'

"Oi, I'm talking to you. Run the fuck along and let the men take care of there business"

"Let me guess, tourists?"

"Look kid, FUCK OFF!"

"Yep, definitely tourists" a look of anger arises on his face and he charges at me screaming. H e throws a wild haymaker at me. I duck and club him in the back of the head. One down. The next two do the same. I club one before he can even swing, the other lands a good punch to my ribs. I just look at him. I feel no pain. My whole body is numb. He backs up and I beat him down until he doesn't move. The last guy just stands there in shock. Looking deep into my dead eyes. I approach him. He drops to the ground. I beat him anyway. He whimpers like a little bitch.

"How do you like it?" No answer. I go to Rose.

"Are you ok?"

"I should be, did you save me again?"

"Yeah, you owe me two now"

"Where do you live?"

"1023 Princess Highway"

"Do you need a doctor?"

"Nah, it's only a scratch"

"Ok" I pull out my phone to call Luke, without realizing I call.

RING RING… RING RING…

"Hello, I'm unavailable at th.." I drop the phone. The sound of his voice echoes through my head. I drop to the ground and scream in pain. My head feels as if it's goin to implode.

"X… X… What's wrong" Her voice sooths my head. I can hear and see again. My eyes focus on this grey blob. It's Rose. Without thinking, I reach up and touch the side of her face. I pull her down ever so gently and kiss her on the lips with a passion I have never felt before. My stomach gets butterflies. My legs get weak. I pull away.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident" She's speechless. "Let's go"

"Go where?"

"I have to get you home" I wave down a taxi. I hand her a fifty dollar note. "Here, get home safe ok"

"What, you're going?"

"Yeah, I have to do the thing with the guy and the stuff, you know"

"Oh, ok…"

2


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: **Going Crazy… Slowly**

That night I drink my sorrows away with Brittney. I drink two bottles of Jim Beam, Luke loved Jim Beam. We have sloppy rough drunk sex. After it's done. I sleep.

I wake up in a cold sweat, still half drunk.

"Babe, are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You were screaming about Luke"

"Don't even speak his name!" I snap at her. She looks at the ground. "I'm sorry, Britt, I jus need space. I'm sorry"

"So, what, you're leaving me?

"…Yeah… I am… and I'm sorry, I didn't think this would be the case, but I cheated on you"

"What? With who?"

"Never mind"

"Ok, can I ask you a favour though?"

"What's that?"

"Can I sleep in your bed one last time?"

"…Ok…"

"Thank you X"

"No problems" We sleep.

I wake up and Brittney's already gone. Good girl she is. I get up. No cones, no lines, no drinks. Nothing. I leave for school… straight. It's so much different. I get to school and it's a blur. I can't focus on anything or anyone. Then all of a sudden.

"Heyy, X" it's Luke. Standing in front of me. I rub my eyes. He's gone.

'_I'm losing my mind… and I love it_' The day goes on. I don't remember much. After school I see Brittney, she's latched onto, my old mate Kent. She shoots me a 'jealous?' look. I shoot back with the 'fuck off idiot' look. I go and find Rose. She's walking alone. I run up next to her.

"Hi"

"Oh, hi"

"So I was wonderin, what you doin tonight?"

"Ummm, nothi…"

"Wanna go movies or something?"

"Ok"

"What time?"

"8:30?"

"I'm free"

"I'll see you then"

"Bye"

"Bye" YESSSSSS! Movies, the first step of dating, going on a date. I go home and get ready. I don't smoke or drink or do lines. I have a shower and brush my teeth. I leave the house and walk to meet Rose at the movies. She's dressed in a pair of jeans and a black singlet with zebra stripe heels. We buy tickets to 'Footy Legend' (her choice).

2


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: **That Night**

After the movie, we go back to my house. We lay next to each other in my bed. Her head on my shoulder. My arm wrapt around her, and we talked for hours. I sit up and put my head above hers.

"What do you see in me?" I ask her

"In your eyes I see pain and suffering, the light is dead"

"It died with Luke" I look deep into her eyes. She grabs me by the back of the head and pulls me into the most passionate kiss I've ever had. We make out for hours. Slowly I run my hand up her leg and then the side of her body up into her hair. She pulls me on top of her.

"Aren't you a virgin?"

"Yeah, I've been saving myself for the right guy"

"Are you sure?"

"Yess" I start moving my hips back and forth. Her eyes roll back. We make out and she starts moaning as I start to kiss her neck and body. She takes off her top. I do the same. She takes off her bra. She lays back down. I start to kiss her all over her body. Her moans intensify. I wrap my hand around her supple breast and gently rub it as I lick her other nipple. She lets out a little peep scream of pleasure. She takes off her pants so I do the same. And undies, so mine too. I take off my socks and kiss down her body until I get to her legs. I lift her leg up and kiss her inside thigh, all over, I slowly get closer to her wet, perfect, untouched vagina, I skip it and go to the other leg. I slowly make my way up and down her leg until I get back to the middle. I give it a kiss and start licking ever so gently. I can hear her screaming in pleasure. I slowly kiss my way back up to her neck and then her mouth. I slowly put my cock into her wet awaiting vag. She starts playing with her boobs as I slowly move back and forth with my hips. In and out and in and out. She starts moaning louder and louder. I slowly speed up. She starts shaking and screaming. The feeling can only be described with one word. Ecstasy. I can feel it coming.

"I'm about to cum, where do you want it?"

"I'm on the pill"

"So inside you"

"Yeah"

"Ok" I speed up a little more. Aaahhhh, the release. I see her eyes rolls back as she feels my juices enter her temple. She trys to catch her breath. I lay next to her.

"How was it?"

"Perfect, exactly the way I imagined it"

"Good, I have a question for you"

"I reach over to my top drawer and pull out a box, I put on my undies and drop to one knee. I open the box, revealing a beautiful engagement ring.

"Rosealeigh Kay Porter, will you marry me?" A tear runs down her face.

"…YES!" I breakdown into tears. So does she. We hug and go to sleep.

2


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12: **Aftermath II**

She didn't end up pregnant. She moved on to man who didn't treat her like a slut and really about her.

Xtc will always be her first love but her wolffie will always be her true love.

she chose chocolate over blood sex and drugs.

she run with her own kind always belonging to her chocolate and always knowing theres not to love then drinking the blood of a meat bag  
>and yet she can't get past how she didn't she she wasnt for him . she looks down at her sollewn belly and relizes she finally happy<p>

with her wolf!


End file.
